Ground anchors of the auger type tend to loosen the soil as the auger is screwed into the earth. This tends to make the anchor less stable. Particularly, the anchor shaft may be able to move back and forth laterally in the loosened soil and thereby loosen the anchor such that the anchor becomes ineffective.
Accordingly, there has been a need for an improved ground anchor.